Rikki and Zane, An Unexpected Couple
by OstrichLover22
Summary: Rikki and Zane are secretly dating. Why did Rikki run away? Will they ever get her back. This is my first story EVER!
1. My Secret Boyfriend

Rikki was a sarcastic, daring, slightly poor, teenager. She was defiantly no girly girl, well most of the time anyway. Zane was a rich boy with rich parents and expensive things. He is a jerk most of the time, but he has a sweeter side to him.

One day, Rikki had seen the Full Moon, so she swam to Mako Island. There, she accidentally started a fire with her powers. Zane was there. He and Rikki bonded in a very unique way. She said that nobody gets her and she thinks she is alone and the outcast. Zane understands her. They kiss, but her fire powers make his body heat up, dangerously. They eventually get him back to almost normal.

She didn't remember the kiss, because of the Full Moon. She says she will date him if he stops talking about mermaids. (Because she and her friends are mermaids.)

They realize that they cannot tell Rikki's friends because their reactions are not going to be good.

…..NOW…..

Rikki's POV

I am walking out of this romantic movie with Zane. what would my friends think if they saw me right now?

"So, Rikki, did you like that movie?"

"What part? The one where you cried like a baby?"

"Ha-Ha, very funny, Rikki."

He kisses me on the lips and then he wraps his arm around my waist. I laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

"How about some ice cream?"

I pretended to think about it, laughed, and said "Of course, who would pass up ice cream?"

we held hands and then went to get some ice cream.

"Oh crap!"

"What?" Zane asked me.

"Cleo is working there today."

"Relax, I'll get the ice cream, you go find I shady spot so the ice cream won't melt."

"You are the BEST boyfriend ever!"

Okay so maybe I was acting like a girly girl right now, but I'm not usually like this. I swear!

When I found a spot I sat down, while he came over with the ice cream. We were walking and then he puts the ice cream cone that he is eating on my nose and I wipe mine on his chin. Then we had this awesome ice cream fight and at the end, we kissed and we had to clean off this ice cream. I had to lock the bathroom door because of my mermaid issues. I can't get wet without a tail so WHOO-HOO! I have to take only baths and have to be very secretive to my secret boyfriend. Is that too many secrets? ugh!

When I was done, we walked, talked, and held hands. Then, we saw Lewis, so we pulled away from each other and acted like we were fighting over something.

He didn't even notice us, though, he was focused on Cleo. Time to go see Emma, which is good, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to leave Zane.

"Bye, Rikki"

"See you later, Zane."

We kissed and I walked over to Emma's house. Emma was worried about something, as usual. I asked her what's up, but she just kept talking to herself. I noticed she was saying something about some new manager or worker at the Café, who was cute, but doesn't have a brain. His name was something like Travis or Davis or something, this is strange, she has never worried about a boy like this before.

...

This is my first story EVER! So, please don't be too mean.

XoX

OstrichLover22 :)


	2. Board Games and Monkey Chunk Ice Cream

Rikki went over to Zane's house. When she got there, it felt….strange. There were board games and he was there with peanut butter sandwiches. She was confused.

"I cooked for you, Rikki!" He joked.

"This is a step up from the carrot sticks yesterday." She laughed.

They kissed.

She was rolling the dice and had to move back 2 spaces or ahead 1 space.

"Hmmm…." She was thinking about what to do. "Why am I thinking so hard over a board game?"

Zane just smiled and said, "You're thinking because if you go up 2 spaces, Go public with your Announcement, It's all out there and you're truthful. But if you go back one, Take 200 dollars from your neighbor of choice, you would have to pay again for parking meaning, suffer the consequences of angry neighbors, or in your case…friends."

"Zane, I just wanted to know why we are playing this game, not the meaning behind each consequence and opinions."

"Well, dig deeper, otherwise no Monkey Chunk for you!" He said only half-joking.

"Hand me that Monkey Chunk!"

"Love you, too, Rikki." Zane said, wondering if she would really dig deeper. Joking about the Ice Cream.

Okay, so if you are complaining, I wrote this chapter at 4 am, and if the characters don't sound like themselves, I really don't care. If you like my story, then thank you. Tell me what you think!

XoX

OstrichLover22 :P


	3. Moms and Emotions

div class="defaultFont"Since their last date, Rikki, decided to dig deeper, thanks to Zane. Only, this particular subject was very emotional. Rikki even found her self in tears. Nobody seen this of course, but it was at the Café. She thought about why her mom had to leave them. She was on her way to the grocery store to get Poptarts, they were the generic kind. (That was all they could afford to keep eating.)/div  
div class="defaultFont" /div  
div class="defaultFont"When she was checking out Cleo noticed her and said "Hey there, ….Poptarts…? "/div  
div class="defaultFont""Yeah…I…uhh..umm…I just like them okay?!/div  
div class="defaultFont"She checked out and ran, as far away from Cleo, Emma, or Lewis as she could./div  
div class="defaultFont"Her mom was a Lawyer, as far as she knew. For some reason, this particular person caused pain in Rikki's heart. Her mother was gone and she wasn't going to come back. Rikki felt tears streaming down her face and tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming./div  
div class="defaultFont"She didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially not Zane. But this is just who she ran into at the moment./div  
div class="defaultFont""Rikki?!" What's wrong?!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Nothing." She said, trying to wipe the tears away./div  
div class="defaultFont"She tried to walk past him, or run./div  
div class="defaultFont"He ran after her, pulled her into his arms and held her. She cried for what seemed like hours. She didn't even know why this was bothering her now, after all these years, why now?/div  
div class="defaultFont"Zane didn't say a word. He didn't have to./div  
div class="defaultFont"They understood each other./div  
div class="defaultFont".../div  
div class="defaultFont"I know this chapter was reeeeaaaaalllyy short but, hey, at 4 in the morning are you writing super long fanfiction stories?/div  
div class="defaultFont"Anyways, the chapters will get longer. If you love it, let me know!/div  
div class="defaultFont"XoX/div  
div class="defaultFont"OstrichLover22 :)/div 


	4. Rikki's Life: The Truth

When Rikki was done crying, Zane offered that they go get ice cream. This was his way of making her feel better, by giving her ice cream. She picked out her ice cream. Then, Zane asked her what was wrong.

"What's wrong Rikki?"

"nothing."

"Talk to me!"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Rikki….?"

"I am poor, okay, my mom is gone, she left us, left me, we have enough money for Poptarts. Everyone keeps thinking that there is no emotion behind me. I am an outcast! Nobody gets it, Zane!"

"I get it."

She hugged him. Again. Hugged him for a long time.

She ate her ice cream.

"Rikki,…you should tell your friends about this."

"No, they'll just get overly concerned, like you are!"

She runs away from him, fast.

"Rikki, wait!"

She jumps into the water. She's headed for Mako Island.

...

Okay, I am very, very sorry. This chapter is really short but, hey, at least I am updating so you wont have to wait as long to read the next chapter. I apologize if the characters are out of character.

Thank you, Hannah, for adding my story as a favorite. You are the only one...so far. I hope! Haha

Anyways, the future chapters will be longer. I promise!

XoX

OstrichLover22 :D


End file.
